A Red Rose Fragrance Mixed with Rifle Scent
by aia masanina
Summary: /"Kami-sama, jika aku hanya bisa hidup untuk membunuh, kenapa kau menghidupkanku?"/ "Lady Red Rose" dan Kagamine Len. Sang pelaku dan sang korban. Kedua insan yang kembali dipertemukan di dalam sel penjara yang bercampur bau senapan. /"Aku akan balas dendam. Itulah satu-satunya alasanku kembali ke dunia ini."/ [M untuk plot berat]
Tak pernah terlintas di benaknya bahwa _hal itu_ sudah tiba.

Ia masih berumur 17 tahun, baru menapaki usia dewasa. Ia sudah mendapatkan kartu tanda penduduk, namun ia belum boleh minum bir, belum boleh merokok. Setidaknya dia harus mencapai umur 20 tahun untuk melakukan hal itu tanpa melanggar hukum, dan ia tidak sabar menunggunya.

Ia ingin mengemudi, namun itu baru dapat dilakukannya setahun lagi.

Ia ingin kuliah, namun ia masih harus menunggu satu tahun lagi.

Ia ingin bekerja, namun ia bertekad akan melakukannya setelah kuliah.

Menikah, membangun rumah, menjadi bos besar, ia juga ingin mewujudkannya.

Dan semua itu tidak mungkin dicapai di usianya yang sekarang.

Karena itu, ia tak berpikir bahwa _kematiannya_ akandatang hari ini.

Terlebih, dengan cara yang amat sadis.

"Lamban."

 _Dor!_

Sebuah peluru menembus tulang keringnya, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Ia meringis, ingin berteriak namun suaranya tak keluar. Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar dari belakang, mendekatinya perlahan namun pasti. Menahan nyeri akibat lecet serta luka akibat peluru, ia membalikkan tubuh, menghadap si penembak yang sedari tadi mengincar nyawanya.

Bulir-bulir keringat terus mengalir di wajahnya. Napasnya pun belum juga teratur. Sudah berapa lama ia berlari menyelamatkan diri?

Padahal ia lelaki, dan lawannya adalah wanita.

Wanita yang berbeda umur dengannya, wanita yang lebih lama hidup, yang lebih banyak punya pengalaman.

Wanita yang pandai menutupi jati dirinya.

Wanita yang membuatnya terlena.

Kagamine Len sungguh tak menyangka.

Ia terjebak, terjebak akibat kebodohannya sendiri. Mengapa ia memilih berlari ke gang sempit nan gelap seperti ini? Mana di belakangnya hanya ada dinding semen dan tumpukkan sampah alih-alih jalan tembus. Tidak ada juga orang yang melintas, dan memang tidak akan ada orang yang melintas dan menyelamatkannya meski matahari baru akan tenggelam. Ia tahu, ia sudah tak bisa lari lagi.

Melihat targetnya yang mengkeret takut, alih-alih menyeringai, wanita itu hanya memasang ekspresi datar. Namun sorot matanya begitu tajam, membuat mental Len roboh seketika. Entah ada rasa apa yang membuat ia menyorot matanya lebih tajam dibandingkan biasanya, namun ini sungguh berbeda. Sebagai pembunuh bayaran, mengendalikan rasa takut target dengan sorot mata seperti itu tentu merupakan trik yang biasa dilakukannya, sekalipun si target tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya.

Ia adalah pembunuh bayaran sejati.

Ia tak peduli siapa yang harus dibunuhnya.

Apapun demi uang, dan apapun demi _itu_ , ia selalu bersedia.

Tidak ada ampun untuk si target—

—walau ia, Kagamine Len, hanyalah seorang bocah.

Masih ada tiga butir peluru. Oh, wanita itu memang sungguh tahu bagaimana cara menghemat peluru tanpa membuat dirinya terancam. Seorang pembunuh akan konyol sekali jika tidak bisa menguasai hal itu. Apalagi lawannya hanya seorang bocah lemah tak bersenjata. Sungguh memalukan bila ia terancam olehnya.

"Kagamine Len, 17 tahun, harga kepala lima puluh ribu yen." Ia berucap dengan suara rendah seraya menarik kokang pistolnya, mengarahkannya persis ke jantung target.

Len gemetar ketakutan. Ia bahkan tak dapat berpikir lagi mengapa ia diincar. Ia tak berkedip ketika memandang bola mata wanita itu yang juga memandang dirinya, tatapan yang akhirnya diberikan hanya pada dirinya seorang, untuk yang pertama dan terakhir.

" _What goes around, comes around_. Terpikat oleh wangi mawar yang memabukkan, terhanyut oleh candu tanpa memikul dosa. Matilah di tanganku dalam jebakan surga mawar merah sampai kau menyesali dirimu sendiri …"

 _Doorr!_

.

.

.

.

.

Kamis, 24 September 20xx

‖ kolom kedua dari kiri, halaman empat ‖

Seorang Pemuda SMA Ditemukan Tewas Tertembak di Sebuah Gang Pusat Perbelanjaan yang Telah Dikosongkan

.

.

.

.

.

Jumat, 2 Oktober 20xx

HEADLINE NEWS

MEIKO " _Lady Red Rose_ " Telah Ditangkap!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A Red Rose Fragrance Mixed with Rifle Scent**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton FM, etc

Kagamine Len - MEIKO

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

 **25-09-20xx**

.

Data Identifikasi Korban

Nama korban: Kagamine Len

Usia: 16-17 tahun

Status: Pelajar di SMA M

Tempat ditemukan: Gang tempat penampungan sampah di pusat perbelanjaan Shimazuoka

Waktu ditemukan: Jumat, 25 September sekitar pukul 8 pagi

Saksi: Dua orang pelajar dari SMP Y yang datang untuk merokok dan membolos

Hasil identifikasi:

Ditemukan bekas tembakan di dada kiri (jantung) dan bagian belakang tulang kering kaki kanan korban. Diduga korban ditembak di bagian kaki ketika melarikan diri, baru pelaku menembak jantungnya. Darah dari luka-luka tersebut sudah nyaris berwarna kecokelatan. Korban diduga sudah dibunuh berjam-jam yang lalu sebelum ditemukan. Di dekat mulut gang tempat ditemukan korban, ditemukan tas tangan yang berisi peralatan sekolah korban dan kartu tanda siswa. Tidak ada saksi yang melihat aksi pembunuhan itu karena sepinya TKP. Korban dilarikan ke rumah sakit S dan direncanakan akan diotopsi untuk memperlancar proses penyelidikan.

.

(Catatan mentah yang ditulis tangan oleh Inspektur Seksi Satu Hatsune Miku)

.

.

.

.

 **30-09-20xx, 19:28, Markas Besar Polisi Tokyo**

.

 _Tok tok tok._

"Hm?" Kamui Gakupo mengalihkan pandangannya dari setumpuk laporan ke arah pintu. Tak tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu kaca buram itu, ia menyahut, "Siapa?"

"Ini aku, Gaku."

Bibirnya yang diselipi rokok menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Dengan tenang diapitnya rokok dengan jari, kemudian seraya memberi izin, ia menggosokkan puntung rokok ke asbak yang ada di mejanya. "Masuklah."

 _Kriet_. Tubuh ramping Hatsune Miku menyelip di antara celah pintu, kemudian menutup pintu dengan perlahan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari atasannya itu. Wajahnya datar, sedikit merengut, jauh berbeda dengan Gakupo yang tersenyum dan menatapnya hangat. Seragam kebesarannya—kemeja putih lengan panjang dan rompi cokelat terkancing rapi, dasi panjang dan celana kain dengan warna yang senada, topi cokelat dengan model mirip topi polisi—sekilas membuatnya terlihat seperti sipir penjara. Namun melihat lencana emas yang tersemat di rompinya, tak dapat diragukan lagi bahwa ia adalah seorang inspektur yang bekerja di bagian reserse kepolisian pusat.

Mata Miku yang tajam melirik asbak berisi sebatang puntung rokok. Kepulan asap tipis terlihat dari ujung gulungan tembakau itu. Matanya menyipit, tatapannya kembali beralih ke Gakupo. "Kau merokok lagi?"

"Pekerjaan ini benar-benar melelahkan untukku," jawab Gakupo santai seraya menyusun kembali lembar-lembar dokumennya. "Kopi tak akan cukup."

"Huh …" Miku melangkah mendekati sang kepala inspektur dengan wajah tak acuh. "Kau tahu kalau ada larangan merokok di gedung ini."

Gakupo hanya kembali menyunggingkan senyum tanpa menyahut. Ia berdiri, menyambut rekan kerjanya yang berhenti di depan meja kerjanya. Kembali ditatapnya Miku dengan hangat, intens, membuat Miku diam-diam terusik. "Ada gerangan apa kau datang kemari, Miku- _chan_?"

Kalau saja hukum melegalkan, sudah pasti ditembaknya kepala orang itu tanpa ragu. Hampir saja khayalan itu mengguncang pikirannya, namun Miku tetap memasang wajah yang dingin dan terlihat sedikit arogan. "Aku datang untuk melaporkan penyelidikanku."

Gakupo mengejapkan mata, kemudian mendengus pelan. " _Nanda_? Kukira kau datang untuk menerima lamaranku."

"Bu-Bukan saatnya membahas itu, _aho_!" jerit Miku dengan wajah sedikit merona. Entah apa yang membuat sikapnya tiba-tiba berubah. Pasti ada hal memalukan yang dilakukan Gakupo ketika datang melamarnya. Ah, sebenarnya Gakupo datang melamar saja sudah membuatnya malu. "Ki-Kita masih terlibat dalam pekerjaan besar! Kau dengar—?"

"Miku - _chan_ yang merona begitu benar-benar menaklukkan hatiku, lho." Gakupo yang melipat tangan menggombal tanpa mengindahkan kalimat Miku. "Jangan-jangan itu lampu hijau atas lamaranku?"

"Ja … Jangan terlalu percaya diri." Miku menyentuh topinya dan menurunkannya sedikit, menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. "Cari saja wanita lain."

"Kalau kau bisa mengembalikan hatiku, baru aku akan mencari wanita lain."

Pandangan Miku beralih, tak berani menatap Gakupo, menciptakan suasana canggung yang mana Gakupo merasa tidak keberatan. Tak mau terlihat gentar, Miku segera menurunkan tangannya, mengangkat dagu menatap Gakupo yang telah dikenalnya sejak mereka masih menjadi polisi lalu lintas. "Aku datang untuk membawakan bukti yang baru."

"Oh, ya?" Masih dengan santai, Gakupo menanggapi. "Untuk kasus yang mana?"

"Penembakkan siswa SMA M."

Sikap santainya berangsur memudar. Sepertinya Gakupo mulai tertarik. "Kagamine Len, ya?"

"Ya." Miku mengambil secarik kertas yang ia simpan di saku rompinya. "Hasil otopsi sudah keluar."

Pemuda yang hampir berusia kepala tiga itu mengambil kertas yang disodorkan oleh Miku, kemudian membacanya dengan cermat seraya mendengarkan Miku berceloteh.

"Berdasarkan hasil otopsi, korban memang dibunuh dengan ditembak di bagian dada. Tidak ada perlawanan dari korban, juga tidak ada pelecehan yang dilakukan terhadap korban," jelas Miku. "Bila dicocokan dengan hipotesis awal yang didapat dari oleh TKP, jelas kasus ini bukan merupakan kasus perampokan ataupun kasus lain yang dilakukan secara spontan. Ini pembunuhan terencana."

"Ya. Kalau menyelidiki jalan pulang yang biasa dilewati korban berdasarkan keterangan dari keluarganya, korban tidak pernah melewati pusat perbelanjaan yang sudah tutup itu," tambah Gakupo, masih membaca lamat-lamat laporan itu. "Dengan kata lain, korban mengenal pelaku, pelaku mengajaknya ke tempat itu, kemudian membunuhnya."

"Tetapi bagaimana kalau korban kebetulan melewati tempat itu sendirian karena suatu alasan?" Miku mengungkapkan analisisnya. "Ingat, yang dibunuh bukan cuma dia."

"Ah, ya, benar. Ada satu pria yang dibunuh di samping toko paling ujung di pusat perbelanjaan itu, jauh dari TKP korban yang ini," ucap Gakupo. "Sepertinya pria itu adalah preman yang hobi nongkrong di situ, sama dengan saksi anak-anak SMP itu."

"Benar," sambung Miku. "Pria itu dibunuh dengan cara yang sama dalam waktu yang berdekatan. Sepertinya Kagamine ini tak sengaja melihat aksi pembunuhan itu dan berusaha lari dari pelaku, tapi pelaku berhasil membunuhnya demi menutup mulutnya."

"Tetapi kenapa mayat Kagamine Len ditemukan di dalam gang buntu?" Gakupo menempelkan tangannya di dagu, berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin dia berpikir itu jalan tembus menuju hutan di belakangnya."

"Mungkin juga karena dia dijebak," tambah Miku.

"Atau mungkin dia dibunuh di dekat mulut gang itu, lalu mayatnya dipindahkan." Gakupo kembali menambahkan argumen yang terbesit di pikirannya. "Karena tidak ada bekas seretan, kemungkinan mayatnya dipindahkan dengan cara digendong. Meski kecil, tubuhnya cukup berat. Dengan begitu, kemungkinan besar pelakunya adalah pria dewasa."

"Itu tidak mungkin." Gakupo terkejut ketika Miku membantah argumennya mentah-mentah. "Selain tidak ditemukannya tetesan darah di jalan yang menghadap tubuh korban, pelakunya tidak mungkin pria dewasa."

"Apa maksudmu, Miku- _chan_?" tanya pemuda bersurai ungu bak _samurai_ itu. "Jangan-jangan, kamu sudah tahu ciri-ciri fisik pelakunya?"

"Ya. Pelakunya adalah wanita." Rambut hijaunya yang diikat dua dikibasnya pelan. "Dan dia adalah orang yang kita kenal."

Sejenak Miku memerhatikan wajah Gakupo, dan tanpa menunggu Gakupo bertanya, ia kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku rompinya.

"Di tubuh kedua korban, kami menemukan ini."

Gakupo terhenyak ketika melihat dua bungkus kantung kecil yang ditunjukkan Miku. Satu kantung berisi dua butir peluru, satunya lagi hanya berisi sebutir. Terlihat sedikit bercak darah di masing-masing peluru. Gakupo sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Ia tidak merasa jijik ataupun takut. Namun ia tetap tidak dapat mengendalikan keterkejutannya melihat barang bukti baru yang satu itu.

"Peluru itu …"

"Ya. Kau melihatnya dengan jelas, kan?" Miku ikut melirik peluru yang telah menyita atensi Gakupo itu. "Peluru dengan bunga mawar yang dilukis tangan seperti ini … jelas hanya dimiliki satu orang."

Air muka Gakupo berubah. Tak mengherankan, karena semua orang mengenali peluru unik yang tak akan diproduksi di pabrik manapun. Peluru yang sudah ada sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, sejak korban pertama ditemukan. Peluru yang selalu ada pada tubuh korban yang dibunuh dalam kurun waktu tak tentu. Beragam pula korbannya; laki-laki, perempuan, anak-anak, kaya, miskin, lemah, kuat, semua korbannya sama sekali tak punya ciri khusus. Pembunuh bayaran ataukah pembunuh karena nafsu, tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat menyimpulkan hal itu.

Ia bisa muncul di mana saja, kapan saja, dan hilang dalam kegelapan dengan meninggalkan mayat.

Wanita cantik jelita yang menggoda.

Bagaikan mawar merah, begitu menggoda namun berduri.

Sang " _Lady Red Rose_ " yang hingga kini tak pernah tertangkap.

"Hn."

Gakupo menampakkan seringainya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, Miku- _chan_?"

Miku memerhatikan air muka Gakupo dalam diam. Ia tahu Gakupo begitu kesal, begitu dendam. Lepasnya pembunuh itu dari jeratan hukum pastilah telah mencoreng nama baiknya sebagai kepala inspektur. Berkali-kali Gakupo melacak keberadaannya, berusaha menangkapnya, namun sang _lady_ tak kunjung tertangkap, sementara korban terus bertambah.

Dan tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak orang yang mencelanya.

Mencela dirinya, mencela profesinya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain.

Semuanya memang harus diselesaikan oleh mereka—polisi.

"Malam ini juga kita harus melanjutkan kasus ini." Gakupo berjalan dari belakang meja dan melewati Miku. "Aku akan keluar untuk membicarakan strategi."

"Strategi?" Tanpa melirik Gakupo, Miku berucap dengan suara tenang. "Kamu sudah mendapatkan informasi lagi?"

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji, Miku- _chan_?" tanggap Gakupo seraya terus berjalan menuju pintu. "Akan kujadikan kepala wanita itu sebagai mahar untuk pernikahan kita."

"Wah, kejam sekali." Miku menolehkan kepalanya, membuat helai-helai rambutnya terkibas dengan indah. "Tak kusangka ternyata aku dilamar oleh seorang _samurai_ berhati keji."

"Di zaman Edo, hukuman mati bagi seorang penjahat hanya ada dua." Gakupo meraih gagang pintu dan memutarnya. "Yang pertama, melakukan _seppuku._ Yang kedua, menunggu ajal dengan digorok oleh samurai lain." Ia mendengus pelan. "Yah … untuk pelaku yang sedang kita incar, tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal pertama, bukan? Pasti terlalu naif, katanya."

Miku memutar bola matanya. Mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih serius. "Apa maksudmu?"

Gakupo menoleh ke arah Miku seraya melempar senyum. "Untuk menghukum seorang pembunuh, kita harus mempunyai pola pikir yang sama dengannya," lanjutnya. "Pembunuh yang hobi membunuh, atau pembunuh yang membunuh karena uang, sepertinya kini aku mendapatkan keduanya."

Miku membungkam.

"Kerja bagus, Miku- _chan_." Gakupo melangkah keluar seraya mengedipkan mata. "Tunggu ajakan kencan dariku setelah ini, ya."

 _Blam!_ Pintu tersebut ditutup, menyisakan gadis berambut _twintail_ seorang diri di dalam ruangan. Terdengar suara langkah dari luar menjauh, langkah yang tegap hingga akhirnya tak terdengar. Pasti Gakupo sedang memanggil anak-anak buahnya, menyuruh mereka untuk berkumpul di ruang rapat demi membahas strategi dari otak briliannya. Miku termasuk anak buahnya, namun sepertinya Gakupo ingin menjaga "gadisnya" yang rapuh agar tetap cantik di hari pernikahannya nanti.

Sepertinya Gakupo adalah seorang masokis cinta.

Miku memejamkan mata, melipat tangan seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada meja.

"Gaku, sosok dirimu yang bekerja keras atas nama keamanan rakyat dan nama baik kepolisian sangatlah mengagumkan." Miku bergumam seraya mengambil sebatang rokok milik Gakupo dari bungkus rokok di atas meja. "Sayang sekali bila kariermu yang sedang menanjak ini redup begitu saja akibat kau mengurus istri dan anak. Kau tidak akan sanggup mengurus dua hal itu sekaligus, kau tahu?"

Miku menyelipkan rokok itu pada bibirnya. Membakar ujungnya dengan pemantik milik Gakupo, kemudian mengisapnya perlahan sebelum dihembuskannya asap ke udara.

"Tetapi, jika kau memang ngotot ingin menikah …"

Sorot mata Miku kembali serius dan dingin. Rokok pun kembali diselipkan pada bibirnya.

"… Setidaknya, jangan memilihku."

.

.

.

.

 **02-10-20xx, 09:41**

"Hiks … Hiks … Len, kenapa ini bisa terjadi padamu, Nak …?"

 _Ibu …_

"Ibu … sudahlah …" Dengan suara parau, anak perempuan itu mengusap bahu ibunya pelan, mencoba menghibur. Meski begitu, air mata tetap lolos dari pelupuk matanya. "Len … Len … pasti sudah istirahat dengan tenang di alam sana …"

 _Rin …_

"Len … kenapa kamu harus menjadi korban pembunuhan, Nak?" Tangis sang ibu tak kunjung mereda, seakan anak perempuannya diabaikan. "Apa salahmu? Apa salah Ibu? Kenapa Tuhan mengambilmu begitu cepat, Nak …?"

 _Tidak ada, Bu_

 _Tidak ada seorangpun yang salah._

Melihat ibunya menangis, sang anak perempuan hanya dapat menyenderkan kepala di bahu ibunya seraya mencoba kembali menahan air matanya. "Ibu …"

 _Rin … tolong …_

Pada akhirnya, sepasang ibu-anak itu terus terisak. Sedari tadi mereka berdiri, menangis, meracau, di hadapan jasad anak dan saudara lelaki mereka yang terbujur kaku di atas peti mati yang terbuka.

Para keluarga dan kerabat dekat yang berada di sekitar mereka hanya diam dirudung kesedihan.

Tak ada seorang pun yang menyangka, bahwa ada seseorang di antara mereka telah tiada. Tewas dalam usia muda, menjadi korban pembunuhan, pula. Padahal sampai di pagi sebelum ia tiada, ia masih berangkat ke sekolah dengan ceria. Tak ada yang menyangka anak itu akan menjadi korban pembunuhan yang begitu keji. Tak ada yang menyangka anak yang tampak seperti malaikat itu berbuat suatu tindakan yang memicu balas dendam. Ah, tidak, tidak mungkin. Tidak ada alasan orang untuk mendendam pada anak itu.

Tidak ada satupun yang menyangka …

 _Ibu, Rin, kumohon jangan menangis—_

 _ **Karena sebenarnya aku masih ada di sini.**_

Kagamine Len ikut menyaksikan semua itu di belakang mereka.

Ibu dan saudara perempuannya yang menangis, para kerabat yang tak kuasa menenangkan mereka, semua ia saksikan langsung di ruangan yang sama, di kursinya yang paling pojok. Didengarkannya suara isakkan yang bergema memenuhi ruangan dalam diam. Sesungguhnya ia tak ingin mendengarnya. Ia bahkan tak ingin datang kemari. Untuk apa ia melakukannya? Menabur bunga untuk dirinya sendiri?

Namun, ia tak punya pilihan lain.

Ia tak tahu harus pergi ke mana.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Tak betah diam di pojokkan, Len bangkit berdiri. Ia menyelip di antara kerumunan orang-orang berpakaian hitam yang tidak ia kenal, kemudian berhenti di depan Rin dan ibunya, persis di sisi lain peti matinya. Tak ada satupun yang menyadarinya kehadirannya, tak ada satupun yang merasakan hawa kehadirannya. Len pun tak perlu mencoba, karena ia tahu, sosok dirinya yang sekarang tak mungkin disadari oleh siapapun.

Semua orang melihat dirinya sudah mati.

Seluruh dunia mengakui hal itu.

Namun sayang, surga ataupun neraka belum sudi menerimanya.

Len tak mengerti bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Ia hanya ingat, begitu ia membuka mata, ia menyadari bahwa ia berada di suatu ruangan yang asing. Tidak gelap, namun juga tidak terang. Bau tajam yang khas menyeruak hingga tercium olehnya. Ia bertanya-tanya di mana ia berada, sebelum akhirnya suara seseorang di belakang menyadarkannya.

"Oke, kita mulai otopsinya."

 _Pats!_

Len spontan berbalik, dan sontak mengangkat lengannya untuk menutupi matanya yang silau. Lampu berbentuk lingkaran besar di hadapannya benar-benar nyaris membutakan matanya. Pandangan Len beralih ke samping, ke kanan dan ke kiri, mendapati tiga-empat orang berpakaian serba hijau dengan masker dan penutup kepala. Matanya membelalak. Melihat mereka saja sudah membuatnya ngeri. Namun, yang lebih membuatnya ngeri lagi adalah ketika melihat sosok yang terbaring di atas ranjang di tengah-tengah mereka.

 _Jasad dirinya sendiri._

 _Yang dinyatakan tewas dalam kasus penembakan._

"Tolong dibuka dengan hati-hati."

"Baik."

Len yang menyaksikan semua itu, hanya berdiri terpaku di sisi ranjang yang berhadapan dengan puncak kepalanya. Dokter forensik beserta tiga asistennya itu benar-benar berkutat pada pekerjaan mereka. Tak ada satupun yang menyadari kehadiran Len, si pemilik tubuh mayat yang berdiri di dekat mereka, sebentuk arwah yang menyaksikan raganya sendiri diotopsi tanpa ada harapan untuk kembali.

" _Tanpa ada harapan untuk kembali?"_

Oh, iya, ya.

Bagaimana kalau ia mencobanya?

Tetapi, kalau ia memang bisa melakukannya, semua orang yang ada di sana pasti akan panik melihat jasadnya yang tiba-tiba hidup kembali seperti _zombie_.

Oh, persetan dengan hal seperti itu. Ia tetap nekat mencobanya. Bagaimanapun, siapa yang tahan melihat tubuhmu diotak-atik di depan mata sendiri?

Dengan kaki yang tak menapaki lantai, Len perlahan mendekati tubuhnya. Seketika tengkuknya merasa dingin, padahal tidak ada angin yang menembusnya. Rasa gugup menyelimuti, dan rasa malu melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang hanya ditutupi sehelai kain tebal di bagian bawahnya. Langkah kakinya semakin dekat, tanpa ada yang menyadari, membuat rasa gugupnya makin menjadi.

Dan rasa gugup itu sontak lenyap ketika melihat dada kiri tubuhnya dibelah.

Langkah Len terhenti. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat darah yang tampak dari luka menganga itu dengan sorot mata ketakutan. Ketakutannya makin menjadi ketika melihat pisau kecil yang dipegang dokter masuk melalui lubang tersebut, mencoba mengeluarkan proyektil peluru dari jantungnya. Len tak mampu berkata-kata. Len tak mampu menjerit. Ia bahkan tak mampu memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan memilukan sekaligus membuat dirinya bergidik.

Ia tak menyangka proses otopsi begitu mengerikan seperti ini.

Tubuhnya sudah jelas tidak akan utuh lagi.

"Hoek …!"

Rasa mual menyelimuti. Buru-buru Len keluar dari kamar operasi itu—dengan menembus dinding, tentu saja. Dengan tangan yang membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat, Len menyandarkan punggungnya di samping pintu. Rasa mual semakin menjadi, membuatnya berpikir ia akan muntah. Ia tahu itu hanya perasaannya akibat kondisi psikisnya yang terguncang, namun ia tak mampu menghentikannya. Bayang-bayang itu masih melekat di otaknya, bayang-bayang yang tak akan mungkin ia lupakan. Menimbulkan trauma yang mendalam, trauma yang tak akan hilang sampai kapanpun.

Tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya, karena ia sudah mati.

Dan ia pun tak mau kembali ke tubuhnya lagi.

.

Mungkin seharusnya ia mencoba kembali ke tubuhnya.

Tangis keluarganya benar-benar mengguncang emosinya.

Ia sudah bertindak egois.

Kalau ia hidup kembali, mungkin mereka akan memercayainya.

Len mengulurkan tangannya ke raganya sendiri, menyentuh lengannya. Tembus, seperti yang diduganya. Ia tergugu sejenak, menimbang-nimbang. Haruskah ia melakukannya di sini? Di depan banyak orang begini? Tetapi, kalau ia tidak mencoba sekarang juga, jasadnya sudah keburu dibawa ke taman pemakaman.

Ia harus bagaimana?

Kalau … ia mencobanya sekarang …

Namun bayang-bayang itu kembali menghantuinya, kembali melesak masuk ke otaknya.

 _Bayang-bayang ketika raga miliknya diotopsi—_

— _yang baginya terlihat seperti dimutilasi._

 _Bats!_ Len langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari raganya. Matanya membelalak, napasnya tak teratur. Tak henti-hentinya ia memikirkan betapa mengerikannya proses otopsi terhadap raganya sendiri, padahal hanya untuk sekadar mengeluarkan peluru saja.

Ini berlebihan, memang. Berlebihan. Ia tahu, ia tahu. Namun bayang-bayang itu tak mau lepas dari otaknya, melekat bagaikan noda yang tak dapat dibersihkan. Benar-benar mengguncang hatinya, merusak pikirannya.

 _Tidak … tidak …_

Len gemetaran.

Ia trauma. Ia benar-benar trauma.

Ia memang tak akan sanggup kembali ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"Len … Hiks …"

Pandangan Len teralih, ke arah ibunya yang masih terus tersedu di depannya. Rin juga masih berusaha menenangkan ibunya, namun kesedihannya yang membuncah membuatnya ikut tersedu sedan. Entah berapa lama lagi mereka akan menangis, padahal prosesi pemakaman harus segera dilaksanakan. Hati Len pilu dibuatnya, membuat dirinya kembali goyah. Ia ingin memeluk ibu dan saudara kembarnya, merengkuh keluarga kecilnya, mengatakan bahwa ia masih ada bersama mereka.

Namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Sudah tidak mungkin lagi.

Ia sudah mati. Ia sudah mati.

Ia sudah dianggap tak ada oleh dunia ini.

.

Kalau tahu begini, seharusnya ia tak datang kemari.

Seharusnya ia tidak merasakan semua ini.

Kesedihan dan kehilangan yang berbaur menjadi satu.

Ia tak seharusnya ada di sini.

"Maaf … Maaf …"

Len hanya dapat menunduk meratapi nasibnya, menyesali dirinya sendiri.

Waktu sudah begitu lama bergulir. Prosesi pemakaman yang tertunda harus segera dilaksanakan. Rin akhirnya berhasil menenangkan ibunya, menabahkannya hingga beliau rela melepas anak lelakinya. Direngkuh ibunya lembut, membimbingnya menuju kursi di bawah altar untuk menyaksikan prosesi pemakaman. Namun, baru saja mereka akan menuruni tangga, Rin merasakan sesuatu yang janggal.

Angin berhembus lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, membuat Rin sedikit terhenyak ketika angin itu menerpa rambutnya hingga menggelitik pipinya.

Kemudian ia tertegun.

Ia merasa melihat sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang sedari tadi tak disadarinya. Sesuatu yang tak mungkin dilihatnya.

Sekelebat bayangan.

Sekelebat bayangan kakaknya yang berlari kencang meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dengan wajah berlinang air mata.

.

.

.

.

 **02-10-20xx, 21:27**

Malam di pusat kota itu begitu ramai dan gemerlap. Gedung-gedung tinggi berjejer, mulai dari kantor hingga studio. Toko-toko tak luput ketinggalan, mulai dari rumah makan hingga tempat karaoke. Orang-orang dari berbagai tempat dan latar belakang berkumpul di sana. Tak ada tempat yang tak terjamah. Seluruhnya ramai mengingat pusat kota itu sangatlah strategis.

Masing-masing orang menyibukkan diri, memasang wajah lelah atau bahagia. Ada yang memang hanya sekadar lewat setelah pulang kerja, namun ada juga yang datang mengelilingi pusat kota untuk bersenang-senang. Mulai dari orang dewasa hingga anak-anak sekolah. Semua sibuk memikirkan tujuannya sendiri tanpa memedulikan hal-hal di sekitar mereka.

Karena itu, tidak ada satupun yang menyadari,

bahwa di tengah-tengah mereka ada eksistensi yang tak terlihat.

Jalanan masih ramai oleh kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Tak sedikit orang yang berhenti di pinggir trotoar, menunggu hingga lampu merah menyala. Kagamine Len berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. Kepalanya tertunduk, wajahnya murung. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi dimasukkan ke saku celana sedikit menggigil menahan dingin. Aneh memang, padahal ia arwah.

Sedari pagi, ia hanya berjalan ke sana-kemari tanpa tujuan. Pertama ia lari ke taman, tersedu sedan di sana. Seorang anak kecil yang berdiri tak jauh darinya menarik-narik tangan ibunya, menunjuk dirinya seraya bertanya-tanya apa yang dilihatnya. Ibunya hanya memasang wajah kebingungan, bertanya memang apa yang dilihat anaknya, dan menyangkal ada orang yang menangis di pinggir air mancur itu. Anak itu tetap ngotot, dan tentu saja tidak salah, karena anak-anak kecil seperti dirinya punya potensi besar menjadi seorang indigo.

Len yang baru menyadari kehadiran mereka, berhenti menangis dan langsung lari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kemudian ia berpindah ke sana-kemari, berjalan tak tentu arah, melihat apa yang patut dilihat. _Game_ baru, komputer baru, _software_ baru. Untung saja ia tak berpikir untuk menyalahgunakan eksistensinya demi mendapatkan barang-barang itu, karena ia tahu, benda-benda yang berasal dari dunia tidak bisa ia gunakan di langit.

Tetapi, langit pun sekarang belum mau menerimanya.

Ia jadi tak tahu harus pergi ke mana.

Ia tidak punya tempat untuk berpulang.

Warna lampu lalu lintas kembali berganti, menyetop berbagai kendaraan di belakang garis marka, memberi hak para pejalan kaki untuk lewat. Bergerombol, mereka melintasi jalan raya di perempatan itu. Langkah kaki mereka cepat, berbaris tanpa ada yang menyelak antrian. Len yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya, buru-buru berjalan mengikuti arus sebelum ada lebih banyak orang yang menembus dirinya. Baginya, ditembus seperti itu jelaslah tidak nyaman. Rasanya geli.

 _Apa yang sekarang harus kulakukan?_

Dengan kaki nyaris tak menapaki aspal, Len melangkah.

 _Ke mana aku harus pergi? Apakah benar tidak ada orang yang bisa melihatku?_

Arus pejalan kaki di garis marka masih saja ramai. Sepertinya perlu waktu beberapa saat lagi hingga lampu hijau menyala.

… _Sebenarnya, apa tujuan keberadaanku yang tak kasat mata ini?_

"Selamat malam, pemirsa. Kami baru saja mendapat berita bahwa MEIKO " _Lady Red Rose_ " akhirnya ditangkap oleh polisi."

Len tersentak.

 _Eh?_

Ia langsung mengangkat kepala, memandang layar LED besar yang dipasang di atas gedung salah satu stasiun televisi. Layar LED dari gedung-gedung lain di sekitarnya juga turut menampilkan berita yang sama, dengan pembawa acara yang berbeda-beda serta pernyataan yang saling menguatkan. Tak hanya dirinya, semua pejalan kaki pun turut menghentikan langkah demi menyaksikan berita tersebut. Semua terkejut, seluruh jalanan menjadi heboh. Berita itu jelas menggemparkan mereka, karena tak ada satupun dari mereka tak mengenali siapa pelaku yang dimaksud.

" _Ia baru saja ditangkap tiga puluh menit yang lalu …"_

" _Sekarang ia digiring ke Markas Besar Polisi Tokyo …"_

" _Pelaku dikepung oleh polisi sebelum akhirnya ditangkap …"_

" _Pelaku yang sudah membunuh lebih dari empat ratus orang …"_

" _Kepala Inspektur Kepolisian baru saja memberikan pernyataan bahwa …"_

Belum lagi status yang di- _upload_ orang-orang yang menyaksikan berita di jalan itu.

[ _"Lady Red Rose"_ baru saja ditangkap polisi!]

[Uwaa … pembunuh yang itu?]

[Tahu, tahu! Tadi aku lihat di televisi!]

[Eh, masa'? Wah, aku belum lihat beritanya!]

[Wanita cantik yang sudah membunuh 400 orang itu?]

[Akhirnya tertangkap juga!]

[Sekarang korban-korban yang mati di tangannya bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.]

Len celingak-celinguk memandang sekelilingnya. Semua itu seakan berputar-putar di kepalanya. Baik berita _headline news_ yang tak henti-hentinya ditayangkan, status di media sosial yang terus merentet tanpa henti, ataupun perasaannya yang bergejolak kala menerima berita itu.

" _Saat ini kami berada di depan Markas Besar Polisi Tokyo …"_

" _Begitulah pernyataan Kepala Inspektur …"_

[Nama aslinya siapa, sih?]

[Terakhir kali dia membunuh seminggu yang lalu, kan?]

" _Aksi terakhir yang dilakukan pelaku seminggu yang lalu …"_

" _Di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan …"_

[Oh, iya, ya. Siapa korbannya?]

[Anak SMA M. Laki-laki. Kayaknya dia kelas tiga.]

[Bejatnya! Anak SMA sampai mati di tangannya!]

Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari dahi Len. Kepalanya pun terasa berat. Ia pusing. Dunia seakan berpusat padanya.

" _Ditemukan sehari setelah dibunuh …"_

" _Saat ini korban telah selesai diotopsi …"_

Len menutup kedua telinganya. Berita-berita yang didengarnya begitu bergema dalam telinganya. Ia tak ingin dengar. Ia tak ingin dengar.

 **Ia tak ingin dengar.**

[Berarti dia bukan pembunuh bayaran! Emang dia aja yang psikopat!]

[Iya. Mana ada orang kaya yang ngincar nyawa anak SMA? Korban itu bukan anak konglomerat, kan?]

" _dan hasilnya …"_

[Tapi siapa tahu korban itu pernah berbuat sesuatu …]

"ARGH …!"

Len frustrasi. Ia tak tahan dengan tekanan ini. Semua orang membicarakannya, orang-orang yang tak ia kenal, membicarakan dirinya yang menjadi korban terakhir dari seorang pembunuh berantai. Di manapun tanpa terkecuali, di waktu yang bersamaan ini. Mereka saling berdebat, saling mengulik, saling membenarkan, namun tak ada satupun yang menaruh simpati. Ucapan-ucapan simpati yang ditujukan untuknya hanyalah sekadar omong kosong, sekadar pencitraan. Tak ada perasaan duka yang dalam dari diri mereka. Hanya ada rasa penasaran. Akan kebenaran, akan kenyataan.

Kenyataan yang pastinya tak akan pernah terkuak,

oleh dirinya, Kagamine Len, yang telah mati.

Ia akan terus hidup bergentayangan dengan dirudung rasa frustrasi. Kebenaran ada di tangannya, namun ia tak akan dapat mengungkapkannya. Siapa yang dapat melihat dirinya? Siapa yang percaya akan eksistensinya? Tak bisakah ia melakukan sesuatu? Tak ada cara lainkah untuk mengungkapkannya?

 **Tak ada satu carakah untuk melenyapkan rasa frustrasinya?**

 _Ah …_

Len membuka matanya perlahan.

… _Aku mengerti._

 _Iya, aku mengerti._

 _Kalau begitu, aku akan berterima kasih …_

Berita yang tadinya ditayangkan di layar LED kini digantikan dengan iklan. Orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah tidak membicarakannya lagi, setidaknya di jalan ini. Arus lalu lintas kembali teratur, padat merayap. Mobil-mobil berseliweran di jalan, melaju kencang menembus keramaian, mengapitnya yang masih berdiri di atas garis marka di tengah jalan.

Ia tak peduli jika ia ditembus oleh mobil. Toh, lama-lama ia akan terbiasa.

Kami-sama, _seharusnya kau memberitahuku dari awal …_

 _Ah, kau tak mungkin menyuruhku melakukan hal semacam ini …_

Ia terus terpaku di sana, menatap telapak tangan kirinya yang tak kasat mata hingga garis marka terlihat jelas dari telapak tangannya.

 _Wujudku yang sekarang memang membuatku tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan yang masih hidup …_

 _Aku pun tak ingin mengambil alih tubuh orang lain._

 _Kalau begini, aku tak akan bisa mengungkap kebenarannya._

 _Kenyataan yang lebih mencengangkan._

 _Tapi, aku sudah tak punya niat untuk itu._

 _Semua sudah berlalu seperti seharusnya, dan tinggal satu hal yang ingin kulakukan._

 _ **Aku mati di tangan**_ **nya** _ **.**_

 _Kalau begitu,_ **dia** _ **juga harus mati di tanganku**_ _._

Len mengepalkan tangannya erat, kemudian mengusap keringat dingin di dagunya dengan lengannya. Sorot matanya menjad tajam, mengobarkan kemarahan yang amat sangat dari dalam dirinya. Kemarahan yang tak akan bisa dilampiaskan pada apapun, kecuali pada satu hal.

 _ **Aku akan balas dendam …**_

 _ **Balas dendam …**_

… _**karena itulah satu-satunya alasan aku kembali hidup!**_

Di malam itu, ada satu orang lagi yang menemukan tujuan hidupnya.

Hari-hari akan kembali bergulir, dengan takdir yang sudah disusun sedemikian rupa. Semua pemeran akan kembali melangkah, dengan tekad dan tujuan mereka masing-masing. Siapa yang kuat akan menang. Siapa yang sial akan tersingkir. Semua pemeran akan beradu satu sama lain, tanpa mereka sadari.

 _Semua orang akan berusaha membuktikan diri mereka._

Polisi yang berusaha menyelidiki kasus.

Media yang gigih mencari berita.

Keluarga korban yang berdoa di depan altar.

Sang pendatang yang sedang menatap awan.

 _Dan juga …_

… _**sang tahanan yang kembali diincar.**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Halo, Aia Masanina di sini. Kali ini saya membawakan _fic_ _multichapter_ dengan _pair_ krek banget. Iya, banget! :')) #AkuRapopo. Nggak tahu saya tiba-tiba nge-ship LenMeiko, dan jadi kepikiran cerita ini. Sengaja dibuat MC, biar bisa meramaikan LenMeiko tanpa harus buat _fic_ banyak-banyak. /ditempeleng/

Makasih sudah baca cerita ini, cerita _crime_ pertama saya. Maaf banyak kekurangan. Dan masih ada lanjutan di bawah. Silakan tinggalkan sepotong _review_. Saya belum bisa meng- _update_ dalam waktu dekat. Kalau tidak ada halangan, bulan depan. Ditunggu, ya!

Salam~

* * *

.

.

.

Semua telah berjalan seperti seharusnya.

Kini di sinilah Len, di depan sederet pilar-pilar besi dalam ruangan yang gelap. Jangan tanya bagaimana ia bisa sampai kemari. Wujudnya yang tak kasat mata dan bisa menembus apa saja benar-benar membantunya. Ditambah lagi, informasi mengenai tempat ini sudah beredar luar di masyarakat. Tentu ia bisa menemukannya tanpa mengalami kesulitan berarti.

Semua telah berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah—

Len menembus pilar-pilar itu, membawanya ke dalam kegelapan yang jauh lebih pekat di baliknya. Tidak kumuh karena baru ditempati, namun begitu pengap. Hanya ada satu ventilasi yang tingginya dua meter, itupun kecil dan berjeruji. Ada kasur kecil yang bisa digulung, tikar, serta satu kamar mandi dengan model toilet yang ketinggalan zaman.

Beginikah tempat yang dijuluki hotel prodeo ini?

Sel ini hanya ditempati satu orang, dan kini ada di hadapannya. Sepertinya para sipir takut ia akan kembali membunuh jika ditempatkan bersama tahanan lain. Len menatap lekat pada seorang wanita yang sedang duduk menyandar di dinding, dengan kaki kanan bersila dan kaki kiri ditekuk menopang tangan layaknya gaya duduk seorang preman. Tak ada reaksi apapun dari wanita itu. Sepertinya ia tak bisa menyadari kehadiran Len.

Sedetik kemudian, wanita berbaju hitam putih itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus ke depan dengan dagu sedikit terangkat, memasang senyum meremehkan. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Len tak mengerti jalan pikirannya, namun yang jelas, wanita itu tidak akan bisa melihat dirinya.

Sekaranglah saatnya.

" _Lady Red Rose_ " dan Kagamine Len. Sang pelaku dan sang korban. Kedua insan yang kembali dipertemukan di dalam sel penjara yang bercampur bau senapan.

Sekaranglah saatnya …

… **untuk melampiaskan dendam padanya!**

.

.

* * *

 ** _To Be Continue_**


End file.
